7thgradeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
Atlantis City ' ' The city of Atlantis is a city located off the coast of Rias Altas. It was rediscovered in 2087. ' ' Discovery ' ' On July 2nd, 2087, around midnight, a college student by the name of Xia Novia was hanging out on the coastline of Rías Altas. Xia Novia, on her third beer of the night, decided to give her uncle’s motorboat a spin. She was planning on staying near the shore, but she ventured out a bit too far and was caught in a bad storm. She was thrown off her boat and into the violent waves. ' ' “I thought I was a goner!” Novia said in an interview with the New York Times. “My life flashed before my eyes. I hadn’t even had my first kiss! I wasn’t ready to die.” ' ' And it seemed the Universe wasn’t ready for her to die either. She woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar hospital surrounded by kind faces. The mer-people of Atlantis had seen her fall from the boat and decided to intervene. They brought her back to their hospital and treated her minor head injury that had occured when she slipped from the boat and hit her head onto the side. ' ' “You should have seen the look on your face,” Dr. Meenakshi Coral said to Novia in the interview with New York Times. “It was almost as if you’d never seen a fish person before.” Novia stayed with the people of Atlantis until she was healed, and then requested permission to become a legal resident of the city which was quickly granted. In the words of King Finley of Atlantis, “Xia helped us realize we no longer had to stay hidden. Earth now is much different than it was when we sank beneath the ground.” ' ' Atlantis Now ' ' Atlantis is now considered one of the most prosperous cities on Earth, and regulates the trades of gold and ambergris. They made history in 2032 by becoming the first city to have a lesbian Queen, and pride themselves in the diversity of their city. Tourist attractions include deep sea snorkeling, swimming with the dolphins, spelunking (cave pictured on the right), and their world renowned spa chain, “The Cool Marble Relaxation Station”. It is still unsure how it is possible to breathe in Atlantis. Locals refuse to share the secret and it leaves scientists stumped to this day. That’s what coined the term “I’m an Atlantian at keeping secrets!” which means “very good at keeping secrets”. ' ' The current ruler of Atlantis is Queen Allura alongside her wife Queen Alexandria. They have no children yet, but love their pet seahorse, Bart. ' ' Politics and Laws ' ' Politics in Atlantis are fairly simple. The city has a monarchy but laws and decisions can be made without the Queen saying it’s okay. If 60% or more of the population votes one way and the Queen votes another, she is overruled but has the right to make minor changes to the law or decision before it is passed. If a Queen or King breaks one of the three laws of Atlantis, she or he is banished from the City and his/her firstborn child is given power. If she/he has no children, their sibling or parent (if still alive) is given power. In the rare case the ruler has no children, parents, or siblings, the population gets to vote on who gets to be Queen/King and start a new royal lineage. The three laws of Atlantis are laws that were passed early on when the city sank beneath the ground so as not to erupt into chaos. If you are a citizen of Atlantis, you are expected to follow them and will be punished if you break one or more of the laws. The laws are: do not purposely harm a fellow Atlantian, do not purposely break a fellow Atlantian’s belongings, and do not steal from a fellow Atlantian. These laws have never been broken and have kept the city safe for many years, and hopefully many more.